It is known to provide deployable leg rests to allow passengers of vehicles to lounge in the vehicle seats when desired. However, existing leg rest designs carry a number of limitations. Certain leg rest designs tend to inhibit other seat movements such as reclining, longitudinal and/or vertical (height) adjustment. Other leg rest designs are only suitable to be provided in conjunction with bespoke seats, or require substantial modification of the seat frame.
At least in certain embodiments, the present invention sets out to overcome or ameliorate shortcomings of known deployable leg rests.